The Way You Said I Love You
by TheImaginativeFox
Summary: The first time Dick said "I love you" came out as a taunt. It was more than that, though, and Wally accepted it willingly. The last time Dick said "I love" was phrased as a reassurance, a goodbye. And, well, Wally doesn't know if he can accept that one. But he will hold on to it and every "I love you" Dick has ever given him, no matter the way it was said or the meaning it had.


It's been a while since I posted something, huh? I did this for a prompt fill on tumblr based off of trash-by-vogue's "The way you said 'I love you'" prompts. azarathianscribbles (tumblr and FFN account) suggested: 27) A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips and 34) Before we jump. I wrote this in three hours and without a beta, so let me know if you catch something. This one is a one-shot, but I might fill some of the other prompts—we'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

They're young and happy and their relationship hasn't even begun when Dick says it for the first time. They're scared and hopeful and ecstatic because of what's about to happen. They're buzzing with endorphins as it does.

They're waiting for the Bio-Ship to pick them up after a mission that had gotten them nowhere. They were supposed to have gone unnoticed, but something tipped them off and next thing they knew guards were charging in, guns blazing. Kaldur had ordered everyone to retreat, but before they could, one of the guards was about to get a lucky shot at Wally. So, of course, Dick's freaking Bat-reflexes took over and his bicep ended up taking a graze for Wally. You know, the speedster who totally could have dodged that bullet on his own _Dick_.

So now Wally's angry and Dick thinks it's hilarious. Possibly because Wally was lecturing him for something that is literally part of the job, but probably because Wally maybe, sort of, kind of overreacted by scooping him up like some damsel in distress and running them to the field they were currently sitting in. Only finding their way there after breaking the perp's nose, of course. Which was totally an accident. Meaning he couldn't help it because it's hard to make sharp turns at the speed he was going, and Wally just happened to need to stretch his arm out at that exact moment.

 _And he's already explained this twice, so for the love of god stop laughing and just pass the antiseptic already._

Aside from Dick's hissing at the antiseptic Wally just doused his skin in, they're quiet. Wally is pressing the gauze to Dick's wound a little too hard as a form of passive aggression, but what else is there to do while he glares at the smaller boy who _can't_ outrun bullets. Wally wants to say something, maybe whack Dick upside the head, but he doesn't. It takes a minute, but eventually he is able to manage a quiet, disappointed "Why?"

"Dude, what does that even mean?" Dick asks, but Wally doesn't really know what he's looking for or why he cares so much this time around. Maybe it's the sleep deprivation, maybe it's because Dick had a close call last week. But all in all, they're teammates on a junior superhero spy squad; this stuff happens and they should be used to it by now.

"It's just that, I mean I—" _like you better when your blood is inside your body, care about you, need you, love you_ , "Don't do it again, okay?"

Dick tilts his head away from Wally and raises a single eyebrow in response. He can't hold his "oh, really?" pose for long, though, and next thing Wally sees is Dick shaking his head with a grin bubbling at his lips. He scoffs and shrugs before meeting Wally's eyes and saying, "I love you." He says it without hesitation and means every word of it, but the way he says it makes it sound like more of a taunt than a confession, almost as if he were really asking: "What're you going to do about it?"

Kiss him, apparently, Wally finds out.

And, _god_ , is Wally relieved when Dick kisses him back. By the time they stop, he's smiling and an "I love you, too" is leaving his lips the second Dick's do.

The way Dick said "I love you" was more than taunt; it was a promise, and Wally accepts it willingly.

They're young and terrified and their relationship feels like it has just begun when Dick says it for the last time. They're scared and hopeless and broken because of what's about to happen. They're buzzing with not-so-hidden panic as it does.

Dick grabs Wally's hand and squeezes it like he'll never let go. They know what they have to do, they know they won't make it. This is their endgame; there's no failsafe for them here.

Wally squeezes back and swallows, not trusting his voice to say what he wants. They hold each other's gaze until Dick's timer goes off: this is it.

They nod at each other in unison, but before Wally can jump to his feet, Dick hesitates and holds him back. His unsteady voice finds its way through the noise to offer a final "I love you."

The way Dick says "I love you" is quick and scared, but somehow still makes Wally feel safe and wanted. The way Dick said "I love you" was a promise, a reassurance, a _goodbye_ , but Wally can't accept the meaning this time.

Not now.

Not like this.

Not as they're about to jump to their deaths too young and too soon.

But even if Wally doesn't want to accept the meaning the "I love you" holds this time, he needs to make Dick feel safe and wanted, too. They're up and running by the time Wally finds his own unsteady voice, but he does find it. He tugs Dick back towards him and cups his face in his hands.

"I love you!" Wally says, Wally screams, Wally _cries_. Cries because somewhere deep down, Wally knows this explosion isn't survivable. Not without a miracle. And last he checked, he still doesn't have control over those. But he does have control of kissing Dick one last time, so he does.

As their lips meet, he hears the explosions and feels the blast push them back as the heat overpowers them.

Despite it all, Wally holds on to his denial that their "I love you" isn't goodbye. He holds on to Dick's body pressed against his and all of the "I love you"s they've ever shared and all of the ones they will probably never get the chance to. He holds on to all of the ways they've said them and all of the meanings they've held. He holds on to Dick and the hope that maybe, possibly, somehow this won't be the last time he gets to hear and say "I love you."

* * *

Whoo, so little bit of an angsty ending. The last part does take place during "Failsafe," so technically not a death fic. Thanks for reading! And if you could do me a favor and let me know what you thought, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
